


[OP][索香]Implication

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, soulmate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: ●implicationan occasion when you seem to suggest something without saying it directly含意；暗指，暗示CP：索香，Soulmate設定，類片段滅文法





	[OP][索香]Implication

**Author's Note:**

> ！背單字  
> ！規則：打開劍橋字典最先看到的單字  
> ！萌啥寫啥，段子，海底撈（？？？

0.

 

他們都認為靈魂伴侶是鬼扯，四海內最愚蠢的笑話。

於是香吉士從不輕易脫去襯衫，烙印在後腰上的符號宛如詛咒。

「很高興知道我的立場與你一致，這大概是我們此生除了跟隨魯夫外唯一相同的決定。」

比起狠戾上，索隆從來就拒絕排行在他人之後，喬拉可爾·密佛格一刀直接將代表香吉士的一切一分為二，從此以後先被人注意到的會是張揚的傷疤而不是別的，他知道索隆不是刻意為之，因為他根本不介意符號代表的意義。

「什麼都不用改變，」香吉士對自己說，用正常的音量，那時索隆正躺在床上，任人拿著針線將裂開的傷口縫合，「除非你想嘗試。」

我不是不能商量的人。

直到他抽光半包菸，索隆才惡聲惡氣的回嘴：「智障愚蠢好色捲眉毛， **滾** 。」

 

1.

 

「怎麼樣？」香吉士問，他後退半步，舌頭緊貼的東西從另一名男子的嘴唇換成香菸，懶散的站姿與平常無異，左手插在口袋上，考慮到他詢問的對象，語氣簡直溫和到不可思議。

「覺得噁心就說一聲。」他親切的補充，不帶半點挑釁成分。

 

索隆靠在牆上，雙手抱胸，眉毛挑的老高，紅眼瞪著新加入不過把個月的廚師，思索著不拔刀的理由，沉默數秒後才生硬的回答：「是，很噁心。」

伸出去的手原本是想把人給推開，但索隆認為自己有義務把事情說清楚，於是他扯過香吉士的衣領，把人拉到只比接吻遠一點點的距離，他說的很緩慢，極其慎重，一字一句，確保對方沒有誤解他的意思。

 

「我覺得，很噁心。」

 

「再試一次我就砍了你。」

 

然後他看到船上的金髮廚子笑了。

蔚藍的眼睛與身後的大海融為一體。

 

2.

 

護著心臟的地方，護著肺葉的地方，支撐著全身的脊椎骨。

骨頭上布滿密密麻麻的裂痕。

他躺在極冬之島最高的地方，天空飄著粉色的灰燼，融化的雪水滲進衣服內，黏在火燙的皮膚上。

戰鬥的狼煙已經燒到尾聲，一杯倒好的酒塞進他半開的右手手掌上，接著是刀鞘碰撞的聲響，香吉士沒有抬頭，索隆坐在下風處，遮住了大部分的光源，將蓋在臉上的金髮藏入陰影中。

「白痴。」

「愚蠢肌肉男。」

「無藥可救的好色河童。」

「行光合作用就能永續生存的變異青苔球。」

廚子滿意地看著綠髮劍士握酒瓶的手佈滿青筋，麻藥的效果早已退去，笑聲建立在刺骨的疼痛內，勉強撐起身體把酒精往體內灌，隨後又慵懶的躺回人形的雪坑中。

毫不掩飾的冷笑聲傳來。

這不妨礙他招著手讓索隆靠近，把那顆綠色的腦袋瓜按到自己臉上。

 

如果是在他完美的設想，不是他的牙齒會磨破索隆的嘴唇，就是索隆的牙齒咬破他的，只不過男子的身體只低到他們鼻尖相碰，最後短短幾公分的地方，香吉士弓起身體，往前靠近。

一到十為一個循環，做為一個消極主義者，他能豁達的放任自己停在三之前。

 

「如何。」他隨口問，用的甚至不是疑問語氣。

這次，羅羅亞‧索隆的反應比上次快多了。

「很噁心。」他說，將喝到剩半瓶的酒倒到香吉士半空的杯子中。

 

3.

 

黃沙滾滾，戰旗在槍聲中流轉，倒下的軀體遠少於仍站著抵抗的人們。

好戰的血液已達沸點，在某個瞬間，他察覺不屬於自己的本能跨過了某條界限，到達新的領域，呼吸同步，斬斷一切的劍道殺出重重血路。

沒有回頭的必要，他知道那個人一直都在身後。

稍有鬆懈，便會被伺機而動的野獸給吞噬。

一只脫去西裝與領帶的野獸。

 

這樣很好，索隆想著。

比起扭捏造作的情事，廝殺過後帶來的感覺還不錯。

 

他跨過半個戰場，在經過男子身邊時，不輕不重給了他讚賞的一拳。

 

4.

 

這種麻木逐漸成為生活的一種態度，比方說忽視越來越強的連結，以及時不時傳來的刺激感。

雙倍的疼痛，雙倍的情緒，雙倍膚淺的愛與憎恨，雙倍的感官體驗，雙倍的酒醉與雙倍的疲累。

閉上眼睛都抹去不了的存在感，遠超於其他人的戰鬥默契，同艘船再也成為不了藉口，他們都很清楚，沒有一個人試圖喊停。

在這種新型態的關係中，索隆只主動提過一次建議。

「沒必要改變，」雪走緩緩從刀鞘內拔出，他盯著前方不斷增加的敵人，嚴肅的警告香吉士：「你就是浪費太多時間在這上面才會失去專注力，給我搞清楚你該做的事情。」

接著他粗暴地給愣在原地的金髮廚子一個吻，一個例行公事，一件他認為噁心的事情。

「滿意了嗎？滿意了就給我回到戰鬥內！其他人還需要我們！給我振作起來，智障捲捲眉！」

香吉士的反應很簡單，他惡狠狠地吐了口口水在索隆腳邊，一言不發的往右邊走去。

 

那天晚上沒人入睡，廚子在船尾抽了一整夜的菸，劍士靠在船頭，不認為自己做錯任何事。

疼痛不該是雙倍的，焦慮嚴重打斷他的鍛鍊，於是他只能強迫自己冷靜，進入冥想中，一點一滴排除掉從連結那裡湧現的悲傷。

直到腦海裡什麼也不剩。

 

5.

 

香吉士說，我們來談談。

「我指的是像個正常、得體的人類，懂嗎？愚蠢的綠藻頭。」

索隆只睜開一隻眼睛，意興闌珊，談什麼，他們從來都是用暴力代替語言，糟蹋是親熱的扭曲型式，更別提將侮辱徹底結合日常生活的惡劣情趣。

他看著男人俯身，雙腳張開跨足於腰側，瀟灑坐在墨綠色的腹卷上。

香吉士貼著他的頸窩，落下的髮絲蹭的他發癢。

「我最後一次問你，」他說，聲音柔軟甜蜜，小心翼翼地捧著劍士的臉頰，親吻索隆的方式如此珍重，微乾裂的嘴唇沾上一層唾液，身體交疊在一起，月光曬在身後，照著他的身影竟太陽還炙熱。

索隆沒有推開他，沒有改變姿勢，他能察覺到金髮男人岌岌可危的理智正處在崩潰邊緣，但蔚藍的眼神沒有一秒離開過。

「覺得噁心嗎？」

又回到相同的問題，索隆真的不明白他有哪一次沒正確的回答過。

「要我說一千萬次都可以，就算是你也不可能改變事實。」

「很抱歉，我真的覺得很噁心。」

「我不知道你為什麼一直堅持。」

這大概是他說過最沒有誠意的一句話了。

他不明白為什麼香吉士還笑得出來。

 

「啊啊，大概是因為，我們都追隨同一位船長吧。」

選在相同海賊旗下，一群不懂得該如何放手的傻子。

 

浪漫嗎？也許是吧。

 

6.

 

他想不起來是從何時開始，香吉士不再認為有吻他的必要。

得不到安撫的連結逐漸在心裡挖下巨大的缺口，無法用鍛鍊、戰鬥、食慾、睡眠，或是酒精填補。

索隆下意識的開始盯人，看男子在廚房內忙進忙出，在甲板上抽菸，在瞭望台守夜。

存在感一天比一天還淡薄。

香吉士從未離開過。

除了從他的大腦裡慢慢退出。

 

砸在眉角的玻璃瓶畫出數道血痕，他還想著這下那張臉又要用什麼表情來責罵他的莽撞，索隆不知道當他跟著船長回到梅莉號時，看見金髮的廚子眉頭動都沒動，是解脫還是惱怒的成分大一些。

直到他們站上雲海，直到萬雷從天而降，直到他看到焦黑的身軀躺在眼前，開始感受到無以名狀的憤怒。

顯然香吉士找到了某種方法切斷了他們之間的連繫，他什麼也沒有感覺到。

 

他什麼也感覺不到。

索隆試過一次，在日出之前爬上瞭望台，在狹小的地方把人給困住，香吉士眉間一片無所謂的慵懶，任由他把人給架著。

他們睜著眼睛接吻，嘴唇相貼，毫無情調可言，僅屬於例行公事。

香吉士等著索隆自己退開，手背粗暴的擦過嘴，冰冷的眼神毫不掩飾憤怒。

「混帳，你是練肌肉練到腦子不清醒了嗎？老子不是女人！」

 

他不覺得噁心了。

現在，他無法理解卻又得相處在同艘船上的夥伴開始讓他感到恐懼。

就好像，幾個月前溫柔對著他笑的人失蹤了。

肯讓他撫摸的人，肯與他喝酒的人，肯陪他對練發洩的人，被遺落在雲海之上一樣。

 

不乾不脆，患得患失，其實香吉士從頭到尾也沒改變過。

 

他嘗試過了，他不要。

 

再也沒什麼好協商的了。

 

7.

 

凌駕於任何外在性質的拘束都比不過一次實打實的合作，起碼他們還是能達到某種程度的平衡。

他們同時沾染上航海士的本性，對生命採取討價還價的態度。

一到十為一個循環，他給了索隆十秒。

十秒的連結，十秒的共鳴，十秒的戰鬥，十秒的放肆。

十秒的沉淪，十秒的彌補，十秒的掙扎，十秒的混沌。

 

極其奢侈的十秒。

 

香吉士差點認為自己就要栽在這十秒內，抽離的過程遠比想像中的痛苦。

索隆似乎抓到了訣竅，死死抓著一角不放手。

他躺在草地的左邊，綠髮的劍士坐在右邊，纏著繃帶的手掌壓著他的。

 

已經沒有試探的本錢了，他瞪著藍天思索，想不透是哪個步驟做錯，讓索隆一改過去的態度。

幸好緊接在後壓倒性的強敵將他從小劇場內解放出來。

是了，如果只是為了連結帶來的利益，好像也不是不能理解。

 

香吉士邊泡著給夥伴們暖身的熱飲，邊笑的歇斯底里。

 

8.

 

將情人獨有的特權變成令人沮喪的生存條件。

香吉士拒絕花心思在彼此的接觸上增添一些花樣，索隆從來就搞不懂這些風花雪月的運作方式。

他們只是站在那裡，靠近，靠近，靠近，直到合而為一。

他們不挑時間，不分場合，不求氣氛，連結穩固的嚇人，閉上眼睛都屏蔽不了另一方的存在。

 

還是有不同的地方，比方說索隆依稀記得他曾唾棄廚子整天驚人的浮動情緒，現在僅剩一道隔絕的屏障。

雖然不久後，他們兩人都深深感謝這筆交易。

如果不是這筆交易，草帽一行人要怎麼活著從司法島全身而退還是個問題。

那是唯一一次，索隆讓他的想法占滿了整個空間，成功讓香吉士在最後關頭趕上。

 

「我還以為你要死了。」香吉士悠哉的嘲諷，「慌的跟騙人布一樣，你是吃了他的口水嗎？」

索隆翻了個白眼，隨手把人扯到身邊。

「閉嘴，好色蠢眉毛。」

 

他們在伙伴面前接吻，歡呼聲配著海軍隆隆作響的砲彈，魯夫躺在地上笑的活像個白痴。

 

香吉士內心一片平靜。

其實戲不需要演的這麼足的。

 

9.

                                                                                                                                                                                          

羅羅亞‧索隆也沒騙過他，船長的命才是一切。

自始自終他都了解。

烙印在後腰上的符號是他一生的詛咒。

他可以愛著什麼人，而詛咒恨他。

 

10.

 

他醒來第一句話是問廚子在哪裡，喬巴抹掉淚水，衝出臨時醫療室瘋狂的找人。

小馴鹿拉著廚子說他醒了，他在找你。

香吉士根本無法跟在場所有人解釋他們沒有在搞俗惡的愛情故事，即使所有人都擅自認定。

於是他說好好好，我知道了，我現在就過去。

拖著一雙還腫脹的傷腿走的無比緩慢。

 

熄掉嘴角的菸，金髮男子坐在椅子上，除了他倆之外沒有其他人，他不需要掩飾自己的不耐。

「我以為你會問我為什麼不讓你去死。」沉默許久，索隆轉過頭來看他，香吉士冷笑：「知道我討厭你哪點嗎？當你想訓人的時候，你的大腦還是有在正常運作的－－不，你說的很清楚，我不需要你重複。」

索隆皺著眉頭，想伸出手把人拉的近一些，香吉士並不領情，一雙長腿翹的老高，他只好躺在床上繼續問：「你以為我是怎麼想的？」

「很重要嗎？」香吉士頂他，「老實說我幾個月前就已經放棄了，你的態度很明顯，我沒犯賤到看不懂你的意思。」

「你覺得我在幹什麼？」索隆固執的追問。

「交易。」他停頓了一會兒，接著補充：「連結產生的共鳴，對鍛鍊或戰鬥而言都很有幫助－－你在阿拉巴斯坦就已經告訴過我了，記得嗎？在廣場的時候。」

「我不是指那個時候，蠢廚子，我在跟你說後來發生的事情！」

「後來什麼也沒發生！」香吉士不自主的回吼，他僵著身體瞪著索隆：「你說噁心，我問了你三次，三次他媽一樣的答案！還要我怎麼做？還想要我怎麼做？現在是你搞錯了還是我聽不懂你說的？我說我可以嘗試，你叫我滾，只差沒架著刀在我脖子上，我有選擇嗎？你給過我選擇嗎？還是非要我跪著問你你才滿意？我需要退到多遠的程度才不會妨礙到你，羅羅亞‧索隆，你要不現在就說清楚，你說多遠老子就退多遠，這樣有符合你的要求嗎？啊？還是你自己去跟魯夫說，你說的過他我下船都無所謂，我現在就能滾，有多遠我滾多遠！」

他整個人都在發抖，失去了所有偽裝的勇氣，從第一次見面到現在累積起來的種種壓力逼得他想一走了之。

沒有人能承受被靈魂伴侶拒絕的事實，遠超過了他能容忍的極限。

「這樣勉強，有意思嗎？」

他將臉埋入掌心內，疲累而無助。

「你所有的要求我都接受，這樣還不夠嗎。」

 

11.

 

索隆終於意識到自己做錯什麼，從第一步開始就錯得離譜。

然後是第二步第三步第四步，香吉士從來都尾隨著他。

他從床上爬起，半跪在男人面前，將額頭靠在香吉士的膝蓋上。

 

「......抱歉，我以為我暗示的很明顯。」

 

「跟連結沒有關係，我只是......我只是不能讓你死。」

 

在這一瞬間他終於明白了，一直被他忽視牴觸的情緒，以及躲藏在巨大屏障背後的東西。

 

香吉士用盡全力想掩蓋的事實與他相同。

 

他就只是，愛上他罷了。

 

 

 


End file.
